Britney Hanston
Britney Hanston is a good student and sometimes a bit bitchy but she have problems to. She feels connected with Michael Parks but finds out he is a grand player. When she get over him Britney dont want to think about boys just about her friends. She is a good helper and she helps Manny from her naked photos. Also she helps Lauren find out if Mark is cheating on her. Then Britney feels something for Mark and Lauren gets mad at her but she love him. So Mark broked up because of Darcy that gets every boy if she just do her whore thing. She's friends with Manny Angeles , Mark Haver , Scott Paterson, Lare Congret , Liberty Weender , and Chelsea Dexter. Her friends / enemies: Lauren Michalchik and Darcy Collins . Her family : Doc Hanston , Myrian Hillero , stephbrother : Carlos Hillero . ''Season 1 Britney moved from Chicago to New York , when she goes to a new school. She meets Manny , now her best friend. Everbody dislikes Britney when they camed out the first day of school-bus but Britney is not a softy. When Lauren called her a whore she tooked Laurens top of in front of the whole school. Lauren was scared and maked peace. In this season Britney gets something with Michael , her science partner. But not more then two weeks later she found out he's cheating on her with Lare , a student on another NY school. Britney and Lare talk about what he did to them and becamed friends. Then she helped Lare with her campange of school tumbling and forgot her other friends in Degrassi NY. Manny and Britney got a fight and Britney walked away . Her parents are very unhopefull and call the police. Later they find Britney crying in a river. She talks about the fight with her bff and Michael. She found out that Micheal maked her pregnant on a party when they still had something.In this season Britney also maked naked photos of herself and send them to Michael wich send them to him friends. Season 2 Britney is on the second season of Gossipty seen as a gossipqueen. She becamed closer friends with Darcy Collins and Lauren Mickilka , she let kinda Manny go with her own problems. The reason was: she was tyred of making any problem of Manny good. In this season Britney tells her parents about her upcoming baby. They are very shocked and mad. Now they dont pay the college for Britney anymore. She gets mad and again she walked away , this time to an old friend. Britney and Manny make peace and they are again best friends. Now Manny needs to help Britney out of her isseus with the baby and the college money for Yale. Britney needed an echo for the baby and Michael was there to. They desice to get over what was happend that night. Britney tells Michael she stills love him , but he had something with Darcy so he could'nt wit it to be seeing as a cheater again. Her best friend is making planns to marry and her actualy boyfriends Michael stays with Darcy but loves Chelsea. Its getting to icky in the head of Britney. She falls down in the arms of her father , who bringt her to the hospital. There they say she's with boulimia and that Britney have to do something and eat more that would be better for the baby. Season 3 Its a good start in season 3. Cuz after a view episodes it's time for Britney...Her baby is coming! Carlos ( her stephbrother ) is bringing her to the hospital. Or actually supposed to bring her...He was in a meeting with the president for his work. Britney coul'dnt wit it to let him go there so she walked by herself. Thank god after ten minutes walking Michael comed. Fiona was born like 2 hours later. Britney was so happy and ofcourse Michael to and they disided to come back as a couple. They even have plan for marry. But Michael is not so happy after he read he's messages. Nina Golofer , his ex girlsfriend , is stalking him. Britney says to go to the police cause she's scared that something would happen to the baby. A view episodes later Britney can't find Fiona. Michael calles the police and Nina. Nina says that she got the baby and they need to pays 4 million dollars or she will kill her. Everything was fine , cuz a hour later the police found Nina and arrested her. In this season Britney and her buds also meet an new high-school student , Liberty. Everbody is trying to talk to her but she is not into that, kinda shy. But after that Manny and Britney becamed friends with Liberty cuz Liberty was an baby sitter and she get carry of Fiona. Liberty tells her story , what happend in her present school. She was totally beatin everyday and had no friends. After that Manny and Britney tell her the truth. They say that that maybe could happen here at this school but if you have good friends by your side .....and they give each other a hug. Season 4 The last year for the graduation class. Britney is very sad about that she need to go to Yale. First she cancelled it , but Manny found out and talked to the director of Yale and Britney is still having a chance to got into the university. Britney was mad at Manny but give it up and sad: Thanks , this is actually what i really wanted whole my life. Degrassi NY was the best , but i cant stay here forever..i need to make a point.'' . Liberty and Britney are still wild girls and make payback for Mark that cheated on Liberty with Darcy. On the 10th episode of the 4th season Lauren Michachik accidents and died. Britney and the whole school singt a song about losing someone . On that moment the schoolbus is coming. Alot new faces step out the bus . Manny and Britney are trying to forget about Lauren but thats to harsh. They also need to show - the-way to the new students. Talking with alot of students makes Manny and Britney very happy. They make friends with two persons , Chelsea Dexter and Scott Paterson. But the friendship with Chelsea kinda ends when Michael seems to feel something for her. Britney talked Chelsea out of his mind and they both desided to go to Yale and move to the place where Britney parents live so they can sometimes get carry for Fiona.